


More reasons to hate you

by ShiHeTsu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiHeTsu/pseuds/ShiHeTsu
Summary: They couldn't imagine that there coulb be more reasons to hate each other. How wrong they were.Post every 2nd Sunday





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So i have this... "vision"?...why events in the last season of Drr! were so drastic. The dynamic in the realationship of Shizo and Izaya from chases to final fight with suicidal intend on Izaya's side. The oryginal story is more about lives of younger generation. So what cused Izaya to put his life on the line to proof that Shizuo is in deed a monster he claims he is?

Some sort of a trailer to the thing that I have in my head.  
So set the song 

Kaleo- Way down we go That was the song that I used as the background for the „trailer” here. So if you really want to feel the dinamic of those cut scences than feel free to play it.

If you are one of those people that like suprises than just skip the thing below and please wait for Prolog in a day or two.

I know that my english is not perfect. Moreover some of you know how it gets when you read the same chapter over and over and some mistakes you just miss. So if there is any beta-reader that have some spare time please just let me know in comments or messege me.

 

Part 1 of 2. After season 1 and takes place as the side story during the rest of the seasons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Izaya opened the dairy in the middle of it with a little bit of hesitation. The page on the left was filled while the one on the right ramained empty. Pages were not as pure white as they used to be after the owner had bought it.

„ _I really would like to fly like birds can.”_ Izaya could almost hear her voice _.” Fly away. Just one step to the edge of the fence, open my arms and move forward to give myself away to the strong wind under me that could take me far away. In that way he could see me as something unforgetable. Some creature from the fairy tale._ ”

 -*-*-

„You wanted my atention. Here I am.” Shizuo sighed taking his shades of and while he was placing them in the inner pocket of his vest he moved closer to the desk.

 -*-*-

Orihara Izaya: … Money are ready to transfer. Don't waste my time.

Tsukuyoma Shinishi: Oh, I think that in courent cirsumstances I could skip the payment.

Orihara Izaya: That's unnusual for you to not demaned the money.

Tsukuyoma Shinichi: I think that money will not buy me one moment of unforgetful expresion you're about to show.

Orihara Izaya: Not amused. Move on.

Tsukuyoma Shinishi: You don't need to be now but your about to be. Quite busy time ahead of you, Orihara Izaya.

-*-*- 

Adrenalin was pumping throw Izaya's veins after he saw that crooked smile that could only mean danger. That sweet adrenalin. He was addicted to it. Ready for the strike of the beast standing right in front of him.

-*-*- 

Shizuo was standing in front of the shop that was his most fond memory and biggest nightmere. There was the same entrence. Same shelfs and counters as he remembered.

Why he ends here every time? Why he is still conected to the place? He moved on! He admitted to himself that if anything could prove that in some way he was a monster than it was that one afternoon after school so many years ago with the woman's fragile body under one of shelfs.

-*-*- 

There was a grip on Izaya's wrist removing it from the material of the vest and pinning it firmly to the cool glass of the window. The oxygen that he had taken throw his nose before he has been suprised was not enough. He couldn't breath! His body demended to fill his lungs with air. He opened his lips to take a breath while they still were occupied.

-*-*- 

„He makes them to commite suicide!” Shizuo yelled.” They are only teen...”

„None of them died” stated Mairu with expressionless face.

-*-*- 

„Are you satisfied now?” Shizuo asked searching reddish eyes.

„No... Never...” rasped Izaya

-*-*- 

Two gradeschoolers have been picking at the cribe looking at two newborns. The girl rised her hand and with her finger touched the cheek of one of the sleeping babies. When it moved she withdraw her hand and looked at the boy standing at her side. He was glaring at those two new members of their family.

-*-*- 

„Izaya's chatroom nickname?” Shizuo asked with suprised face.

„You don't know anything?” Mairu asked while her twin covered her mouth with both hands.

„Iza-nii... mad...” whispered Kururi.

-*-*- 

Izaya was staring at the screen of his computer. Unfinished diary still in his hands.

-*-*- 

Shizuo's head turned stightly but even than he could see the hatred in Izaya's red eyes.

„Leave you monster! And don't even think about geting close to me or my family!”

-*-*- 

Namie knew those names written in black marker on boxes from chat-rooms Orihara has been using. On the sides of one of them there was „Chrome” rest were sighned „Kanra”.

-*-*- 

Shizuo took of his bluish shades and place them in the inside pocket of his vest. He placed his palmes on top of his tights and got on to his knees. After he reached the floor he placed both hands on the wooden surface on each of his tights and bended forward almost touching the panels with his forehead.

„Please... „He started staring at the crack in the wooden floor. „Please forgive me for the trouble that I cused you so many years ago. I've tried to do that for a long time but... ” he paused gathering the courage „... but I was scared.”

-*-*- 

„Just do it. You monster...”

-*-*- 

There was that girl in Shizuo's class back at the middle school. People could call her social butterfly. She was happily chating with everyone in the class, making jokes and showing of her inteligence to all teachers. After Shinra, the boy from the elementary school, she was second persone in his school life that tried to aproche him in the first week of school. She told him that she has heared about his strength. It was facinating. He brushed her away, claming that he's not on a speaking therms with people like her. She only smiled but her eyes were telling him that she was more amused than offended. There was that playful glint.

He needed to admit she was beatiful. Long, stright black hair, dark eyes with hue of some other color he couldn't describe from a social accaptable distance. She was always cheerfull. But one day, on the third year, she was gone. He could hear whispers and with that her name but he didn't pay atanetion to the rumors. They were just that. Rumors. She was just gone.

-*-*- 

_I really would like to fly like birds can. But I know that I will never be able to pick myself that high. I know that I'm only going to fall._

 


	2. Izaya's Prolog

 

_Two gradeschoolers have been picking at the crib looking at two newborns. The girl rised her hand and with her finger touched the cheek of one of the sleeping babies. When it moved she withdraw her hand and looked at the boy standing at her side. He was glaring at those two new members of their family._   
_-Nii-san...- at the sound he looked at the girl standing with him on the other side of a big crib._   
_As always, the invisible bond they had, nearly transferred the unsaid question she had. He nodded and done the same thing as the girl with long dark hair and brown eyes with a reddish hue. He poked the cheek of the other baby. After that the baby started to stir and whine quietly. He quickly withdraw his hand. At that moment elder woman entered the room curious about small sound that where clearly heard in too silent house._   
_She spotted two children standing beside the crib. She smiled a little because for the last few days those two were almost ignoring newborns that were brought back home after their birth. Seeing those four together in same scenery warmed her heart. After few seconds woman felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to her husband, Torakichi. He was standing by her side and with a smile also was watching two curious nine-years-old. She turned back to the scene and entered the infirmary. She placed her hands on children shoulders that looked up at her._   
_-Let them sleep, sweethearts- she whispered after banding to their eye-level._   
_-Baa-chan...- started the girl turning to the previous direction.- Are they like us?_   
_The elderly woman smiled. Even if they had only one son she could admit whole-heartedly that he was quite productive giving her so many grandchildren. At the beginning of his marriage together with her first daughter-in-law he stated that they wanted only one child. Now look at them..._   
_-Very much so...- she replied._   
_-They are not the same- denieded the boy._   
_Surprised she looked at the boy._   
_-They cannot be like us. No one can- he stated glaring at two sleeping babies._   
_She sighed, kneeled and placed her hand on cheek of each child to pick their attention._   
_-There's no need to be jealous, children- she spoke caressing their faces.- You need to be good older siblings, Izaya-kun...- she looked at the boy-... Kanra-chan...- than moved her eyes to the girl._   
_-Natsu...- she heard her name from the door-way where her husband has been standing this whole time._   
_-Now, now children. Let's leave Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan. Let them sleep. Come on children- she held her hands to them._   
_-Haaai~- the girl with a big smile almost sing-songed too loud taking the hand._   
_Izaya did the same thing._

 

-*-*-

  
Turned with the back of his spinning chair to the rest office, Izaya was looking throw the widow at the setting sun. His face was placed in the palm of his hand and almost reddish eye were staring at horizon. The last rays where picking from the behind of sky-crappers. " _There is more, Izaya. More than you have known..."_  Always more. More facts. More information. More... His thought were running wild throw his head almost like strong wind on distantless field. Nothing to stop them, nothing to limit them. Not like it had used to feel. He was alone on that filed in his head. No second presence at the back of his head.  
-I'm surprised that your parents agreed on something- the voice of his secretary, Yagiri Namie, interrupted his tranquil moment.  
She was standing beside the big pail of faded brown boxes placed on the coffee table and floor in the middle of his living-room. He glanced on her almost see-throw reflection in the window. As the sun has set completely behide the buildings he saw her movements. She turned to one of the boxes reaching for the lid. His eyes narrowed.  
-Leave that- he hissed.  
-If those are more documents than I want to do them before I will lea...- she picked the lid.  
-Leave!- she heard from behide the desk.  
-That's what I was...- she started glancing at the contains of the box.  
-Leave. Get. Out. Now- once again there was a hiss from her boss.  
She throw the paper cover on top without placing it straight. She moved for her things and without the word left the office. Inside the elevator she was in deep thoughts. Not everyday her excuse-of-a-boss was in the serious mood but when he was... She was smart enough not to pick a fight with him in those rare moments. They were send by the storage company that contacted with Orihara Shirou and Kyouko as they had signed the documents for safe-keeping. She couldn't argue that she was curious about the inside of each box. She could recognize the name that had been written on most of them. _Kanra_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo wiped a fog from the mirror and started at his reflection. With both hands he started to dry his hair with a white towel. After a minute he left it on his shoulder and carefully he pulled at the mirror looking at the shelf. There were two toothbrushes. He took the pink one deep down making a promise that the next time he's going to buy it himself and it will be ANY other color. _Annoying shit..._ Without closing the cabinet he brushed his teeth and placed it in the plastic white mug along side the other blue one.He closed the mirror and looking at his reflection he could see water still dripping fro his too long stands. He could see the roots of his brown hair. In the next week he would need to bleach them. He sighed and once again started to dry his hair with a towel. He moved out of the bathroom and stepped into a corridor smelling brewing coffee. _It's almost fucking midnight!_ He took a stairs down and passing the living-room went to the kitchen. He spotted the owner of the apartment picking the kettle with still boiling water.

  
"What were those boxes about?" Shizuo asked drying his hair with small towel sitting on his shoulders and pointing at the living-room with his other free hand.

  
For a second Izaya paused without turning while pouring hot water to the mug. The blond caught the stillness in the stance of the other man. His instincts told him wrong wrong bad but it was only for a second and than the brunet continued to make himself probably hundred cup of coffee that day.

  
"Nothing to worry your pretty, air-fieled head" Izaya stated taking a sip of bitter liquid and staring at tiles above the counter.

  
The debt-collector frowned and left the edge of the towel letting it lay on his shoulders. He moved to the brunet. He pressed his chest to Izaya's back and wrapped his arms around small waist. His lips beryl rose up while he placed his chin on thin shoulder. He pressed his nose to the crack where it met a neck. He took deep breath taking that flea scent. He could recognize it anywhere. It was not as annoying as it has used to be. Now it has mixed with his own. He needed to admit that it was the best scent, the right scent, on Izaya. Not the bitterness he could taste on the back of his tounge that accompanied their every encounter.

"You skinny flea. You moved all the boxes by yourself with that small body of yours" he hummed placing his nose behind small ear where black stands of hair begun to grow. "You claime everytime that you're going to use my strength for your own dirty work. Why not now?"

  
"What that tiny brain of yours is up to this time?" he bite back.

"You're too skinny" he stated with a frown moving his head back and staring at the other's profile. "Almost a girl like."

  
"Girl like? What that's suppose to mean?" Izaya spat.

  
"If someone doesn't know you they could think of you as a fragile tomboy or some other shit like that."

  
"So you think I look like a girl?" the informant hissed.

  
"Sometimes" Shizuo smirked. "I bet that when you've been a boy people were referring to you as a girl" he laughed when a particular picture has popped into his head. "For example your sisters. Skipping around calling you nee-chan" his shoulders were shaking a little at that point with imagine twins annoying their older brother with ponytails on both sides of his head.

  
"Yeah..." he could hear quite voice of his company that was staring at the tiles in deep thought. "Imagine that..."

"Oi! Flea!" he interrupted disturbing silence. _Something's not right._  "You're still with me here?"

  
Izaya stuttered and he turned his head looking at him from the side. He narrowed his dark eyes at the blond and pulled his lips in that crooked smile of his.

"And where would I be, you stupid protozoan?"

  
He turned in the hold so that their were now chest to chest. He placed his own arms on both edges of the towel and pulled him closer so that their faces were inchs apart. He hummed looking at Shizuo's lips. Than he tipped his head taking his dark eyes and staring at lighter brown irises. The blond swallowed almost feeling his mouth goes dry. He leaned into the other with intention to capture those thin lips.

  
"Shizu-cha~n..." Izaya whined interrupting the other. "Let's go to bed..." he smiled too sweetly for him. "Tagged!" he pulled the towel on his eyes and using the distraction escaped and run to the upper floor.

  
"Izaya-kuuuun..." Shizuo growled and pulled the white fluffy cloth from his face.

  
It was their life for the last three months. It was not the most peaceful time of Shizuo's life. Oh no, it was not. But he needed to admit, he got used to that kind of chaos. He has knew it for almost a decade. Nothing changed. Well, almost nothing. He throw the towel on the floor and run after the familiar laughter. _That flea..._

 

-*-*-

 

_After Namie left Izaya was still staring at his reflection in small mirror. The black eye was picking at him from the surface even if it has been covered with some cream that suppose to heal it faster and help with the swelling. That was what Yagiri has told him. It was Namie, so probably she just picked whatever she has found in the pharmacy. The informant sighed and placed the mirror on a desk. While the metal of the frame touched the surface he heard the crack. Izaya stared at it with a frown and not even minute later louder crack could be heard from his front door. It startled him a little and with narrowed eyes he started at the door. He could hear his name shouted from the other side in too familiar way. To be honest he had enough excitement for today. Simon and his punch where not planed. And he could still feel the in print of one of the letters he had been thrown at. One more crashing noise and the wooden door opened reviling a blond man in bartender suite. He entered as if he owned the place and shut what remained from the front door. Izaya rested on the backseat and with a sighed and bored expression looked at his opponent._

_He must admit that Shizu-chan wasn't in the better shape than him. He was still covered in bandages, cigarette at the side of his lips and shades covering the crazed eyes. When tinted eyes met the brunets face he pulled from his mouth the almost burned smoke and throw it to the cup with Namie's unfinished tea on the other desk. T_ hat barbarian... _Izaya hissed in his head looking at the ceramic. His reddish eyes traveled to unexpected guest once again and the surprise could be written on his face for a second. Not even one vein on the side of his head. Shizuo's eyes were closed as if he was blocking the sight of the other man only to remain calm. But it was a loss case. With his good sense of smell he could smell the bitter scent of the flea and with that the scent of other people. Among them the punks that shoot him. He could remember the faint scent of those scums dulled by the rain but it was still there._ What are you playing at, Izaya... _He didn't like that bitterness mixed with other scents. He took a deep breath and opened his brown eyes._ It's the last time you smell like others...

  
_"You wanted my attention. Here I am" Shizuo sighed taking his shades of and moving closer to the desk so he was in front of it._

  
_Izaya rolled on his chair till he reached the window with the leather back._ Not good... Calm beast is not a beast. It can think. _After those few steps Shizuo could see dark skin around one of those piercing eyes. He laughed suspiring once again the informant._ So the flea finally got what he deserves? _The blond crossed his arms on his chest._

  
_"Who have you been hitting at beside me, you shitty louse?" he asked with a mockery in his voice._

  
_"H-hitting?!" That angered the brunet and the question woke him up from some kind of trance._

 _That encounter was so surreal! That's not suppose to be like that! Why nothing with that beast can be predictable! He should be furious! Trashing his apartment and picking a fight like a real monster he is! He stud up from his seat and slammed his hands on the desk._ He was hitting...

  
_"I've done no such thing!" the brunet yelled and made Shizuo's smile more in that dangerous way._  
Wait! What?! _Izaya withdraw a little knowing that he has just flown with the emotions still burning his insides after Simon's little speech. He was too exhausted for this.He removed his palms from the wooden surface and eyed the nearest drawer with spare switch blade that was slightly open._

_"It had gone too far, Izaya" at the blonde's calm statements and serious expression Izaya once again turned his attention to him. "I cannot let you make a havoc in my city. No more" the last sentence was said in that growl that each time made Izaya depend on fight or flight instinct._

  
_This time it was different. He was different but still the same. Izaya still felt the same as every time he bumped at the debt collector. Adrenaline was pumping throw the informant's veins after he saw that crooked smile that every time promised the danger. That sweet adrenaline. He was addicted. Ready for a strike with the beast right behind wooden piece of furniture- his desk. Is he going to die tonight?_

  
_"You asked about one fucking percent" continued the blond after silence from the other man, he smiled with that dangerous glint in his eyes. "I going to make sure that one percent will be day after day."_

  
_That took Izaya aback who bumped on to a chair that rolled to the side. But he reacted quickly and reached for a drawer. But before he could grab the blade the blonde moved the whole desk throwing it to the side. With the survival instinct the brunet still tried to reach for the switch blade so he haven't been able to see the movement on the corner of his vision. Before his fingertips even brushed the handel he felt strong arm on his shoulder throwing him at the window behind him._

 _His body crashed into a tall glass. Head bumped into a surface and the impact made him close his eyes for a second. He could feel solid body pressed to him and that demanded his attention. But even with his eyes opened his vision didn't get back to him. Everything was blurred, too shadowed, too blond._ And the taste? _Too chocolate sweet, too tobacco bitter. How he could feel the taste?_

  
_Izaya's heart speeded up. New dosage of adrenaline in his system. He placed his hands of smooth vest trying to push that body off of him. Not for long. There was a grip on the wrists removing and placing them on the cool glass. The small breath that he has taken through his nose while he had been surprised was not enough. He couldn't breath! His body demanded to fill his lungs with air! He closed his eyes and frowned not sure how long he could take it. He opened his lips to take a needed oxygen and those invasive lips grasped the opportunity to deepened the kiss._ That adrenaline... _Izaya's brain shut down._

  
_He finally moved his lips going with the flow of the moment. It was a good sigh for Shizuo because he let go of brunets wrists. Those strong hands wandered down on informant's sides and ended at his bottom. In the next second he he was lifted and pressed to the window. In that moment Izaya remembered about his free hands and placed his fingers in dry bleached hair while his legs found their place around narrow waist. He tightened the grip in the blond stands pulling at the scalp. There was a small gap between their faces. Shizuo was looking with fascinations at the closed eyelids, pinched brows and mouth taking big breaths. He swallowed trying to find his voice._

  
_"Are you satisfied now?" the blond asked._

  
_Reddish eyes opened and stared at light brown ones. How this happened? And he could almost hear Simon's voice in the back of his head. About his so called complex. With fingers still stuck in blond hair his shoulders dropped. So it had come to that..._

  
_"No..." he rasped searching the other man's eyes. " Never..."_

 __  
_The beast growled pining him harder to the window and once again attacking his lips. It felt like a lifetime before Izaya felt he was detached from the glass. Shizuo pulled away looking at Izaya who tried to chase the kiss with hooded eyes so he needed to bend his head a little back more. Izaya whined placing his face in the others neck. He took few breathes trying to remember how to speak._

  
_"You're apartment..." he choked out. "Bedroom..."_

 __  
_"Shizu-chan..." sounded almost like a protest. "Here..." licked almost up to his chin." Now..." and he bit him hard in the middle of his neck to be visible._

  
_"Fucking flea..." this act of possessiveness made a vein on the side of Shizuo's head pop._

  
_He turned to the desk and without loosing his grip he throw from the top of it everything on the floor. He put Izaya's skinny ass on it._

 _"Brute..." was the only word from the brunet._  
__

_"Shut up" he barked taking the others face in one hand and taking him look straight into his eyes. "Where do you have lube?"_

__  
_"Why do you assume I have on somewhere here?" he smirks licking his lips._  
__

 _"Izaya, I swear I'll..." he didn't finish making the empty threat placing his hand in black hair and pulling at it._  
__

_"What?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "You're going to kill me?" he spat._

  
_"No..." he bared his teeth. " I'll fuck you raw..."_

 _The intake of a large breath Izaya has taken was hitched._ I'm going to die tonight... _He closed his eyes to not look at the burning gaze. He placed his own hand on the one at the back of his head._

  
_"Last drawer" he rasped his eyes still closed. "Right side."_

 __  
_Their hand fell to their sides. Izaya couldn't take it anymore. The strain of the material of his black pants was too much. With closed eyes he fell on his desk with his head bend at the edge of the board exposing his neck. He only could hear the opening and closing of the drawer. He was feeling like the offering on the ritual table ready to be served for gods or in that case- monsters. It almost made him come to his senses when he felt a hand on his crotch. The beast crawled on him once again pining to the surface with it's muzzle in his neck. He felt wet tongue starting at his shoulder through the column of his neck and ending right next to his ear. The hand was massaging his hard on. He moaned at particular harder trust of those strong fingers._

  
_"You're gonna be mine..." Izaya heard heated whisper in his ear. "Mine... Do you hear me?" Shizuo bit his earlobe._

  
_The brunet moaned once again. If they're going to do that, no more talking! No more foreplay! He had enough of that._

_"Now..." he whined and with renew anger( cussed by the position he ended )he added with raised voice. "Just do it! You..."_

__  
_But he couldn't even finish what he wanted to say. There was a sharp tug at his trousers and the button and zip gave up to the strength. The body on top of him lifted and with the heat taken away he could think for a second. He rose up his head and looked at the blond. Shizuo pulled at the material and taken what was left of the black jeans together with dark briefs. The chill of the room and cold surface of the desk met brunets hot skin. He gasped when (to his discomfort due to the temperature) he felt fingers with cool lube that sneaked at the edge of his vision._ He cannot be serious! _He could feel that every other finger was added too soon. It wasn't bad per say. He liked a little spike of pain and the show of strength. Dominations was turning him on more. But it also showed impatience of the other party._  
__

_"I said now you stupid pro..." he gasped at the feeling of withdrawing fingers._

  
This is it! _Izaya's whole mind was screaming that one sentence and after that he could feel something much bigger pressing at his entrance._ This is it! _His eyes widened gazing at a ceiling. After that he could feel the mix of pain and pleasure. There was also a hand at his back that lift him and the familiar face in front of his. His legs were guided around hips that were flash to his own. Once again his fists were tightened around material of the vest. Under his fingertips there was outline of Shizuo's shades. Maybe Izaya didn't posses that inhuman strength but it was enough to rip the buttons at the first of the vest and than white button-up shirt._

  
_"Oi, you fucking flea!" yelled Shizuo grabbing brunets wrist tight enough to leave bruises. "Those where from...."_

  
_"Mention your brother..." started Izaya with a hiss " and we're done here."_

  
_"Possessive bastard" growled the blond._

  
_"Who's possessive?" he smirked trying to set his wrist free._

  
_He let go of Izaya's wrists and took edges of the cloth on his chest taking it both in on go and throwing it to the floor. Izaya hummed pleased with the action and placed his arms around blonds neck. The said man rounded his own arms on the slim waist and pressed brunets body to his._

 

-*-*-

 

Izaya was laying on his stomach with arms placed under the pillow and face pressed on it. He opened his eyes looking at the solid back of another occupant of his bed. Same company for more than three months. Shizuo's back was covered in scratches made by blunt fingernails. His own handmade from the previous night. With expressionless face he was staring at the marks. He took one hand from uderneath the pillow and traced the red scratches with his ringed finger. Near blonde's shoulders there were prints like crescent-moons. There, he could remember, he was clawing to the blond as if his life depended on it. Each night they had spend in those kind of activities was the same. And it was not a bad thing. They were full of such passion that he couldn't recall with another sex partner. They were possessive. Well, they were obsessed with each other. For those moments their whole attention was focused on the other. Izaya frowned. They were so focused- he was so focused- that true to Shizuo's words, he wasn't causing havoc in his city from the moment of his last encounter with three high schoolers. Who would have thought that they could tame each other. It was not literally that he hadn't done anything. He was still working for Awakusu-kai and some other major clients. It was really hard with Shizuo's supervision.

  
Even if they haven't labeled their relationship they were quite domestic. Or at least in the last month. The first month was... quite hectic. After the first round on his office desk, than not so far as his leather couch as a second check point and in the morning with more aggression from Izaya's side and Shizuo's stubborn persuasion,  they haven't seen each other for four days. It was difficult time for Izaya. He couldn't recognize himself in the actions he had taken.

He was avoiding Ikebukuro for the first two days, spending more time in the office replacing stuff on his desk. Even though he was working at the kitchen table on his laptop. He was trying to avoid living-room at all costs. With Namie's smart remarks about a trashed place she met next morning at 8 o'clock and his new working place, he snapped at her few times with rude comments. At the forth day she was sick and tired of his behavior. She shut the lid of his laptop while he was in the middle of responding on one of chatrooms. She unplugged it and took it pointing at the door and telling him to get a fresh air and gather real information on Shiki-dono's case. With hissing insults he rose up from his seat, placed his favorite coat on his back and made his way out through newly replaced front door. He knew she had a point. Morning appointment with Shiki-san didn't go too well, even in his opinion. He managed to play it cool and brushed of the accusation of not doing his work. He needed to find that underground organization even if he had known it from his early years of work. He also knew that they were working in Ikebukuro. Of-fucking-curse they're going to be there.

  
It haven't been even an hour when he heard his name yelled at the top of the lungs. And the chase begun. This time though the beast was fueled by new motives to not loose him. He hide between buildings in one of the back alleys. He was sure that he have lost the protozoan as always. He left his hiding place and was surprised with a hand around his neck and a body pressed to his back. He could feel a deep intake of air ruffling his hair.  


" _There's someone's else fucking scent on you, flea"_  he have heard the growl near his ear.

  
" _What's that suppose to even mean, you brute?!_ " he have hissed clawing at the hand on his throat.

  
" _I can smell cigarettes that aren't mine!"_

  
And that was the day that he cum into his pants literally. _Stupid beast. And his stupid scene of smell. With his stupid possessiveness._ He thought that encounter in his office had been one-time weakness on both parties but he was wrong. From that day Shizuo showed up every other day in the evening after his work to exhaust him in the night, spend some time in front of the TV or just bother him during his late catch up with work. Believe that Izaya protested each time for almost three weeks. In that time he has changed his front door so many times that he was a regular customer in four different companies. He even moved to another apartment! It took 24 hours for Shizuo to truck him down. In Izaya's opinion in that tiny brain there was some twisted thought about being together and that Izaya agreed to that in some point. And believe him when he cannot recall such a statement of commitment.

  
After next two weeks he almost got used to such new development. And in that time his younger sisters found out. They visited him just before Shizuo's end of shift. Mairu was nagging him till the door opened with the blond walking in with traditional greeting after stepping into his apartment. They were almost hanging on him demanding to meet with Hanejima Yuuhei as an official family introduction. With his stern voice after mentioning their names to pick their attention, Izaya asked how they had known. They told him that they have a reliable source with good informations and reasonable prize. And not even hour later on his and Tsukumoya's chatroom he was spammed with pictures of dead eyes of random fishes. _Those little devils._

  
At the end he have gave up. And with that he once again was laying with a sleeping beast by his side. He traced the longest red line on Shizuo's spine. With that the blond stirred and turned his way. With closed eyes he moved to him and placed his arm around Izaya's waist. With the same hand that was caressing debt-collectors back he started to run his fingers through blond stands.

  
"Good thing that your hair is brown and not black" stated Izaya staring at the dark hair. "It's easier to get rid of those roots."

  
"Hmm..." was blonde's only reply.  


"Korean DNA makes your life easier in that area" at Izaya's words light brown eyes opened.

"Your still amused?" Shizuo frowned.

"I can't believe that you could keep it a secret from me" the informant smirked now placing his hand under the pillow.

  
Shizuo sighed and got up reaching for his pants on the floor. He took lighter and one cigarette placing it in his lips then moved to the balcony attached to the bedroom. Izaya traced his every move without the comment.

  
"It is not easy to be half-Japanese in Japan" murmured the blond leaving for a smoke.


End file.
